chronikenderunterweltfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:City of Heavenly Fire/@comment-5953261-20140823193012/@comment-5953261-20140907192241
Oh je, "kurz" wird zwar nicht passen, da das Buch so um die 730 Seiten hat und viel zu toll ist, aber ich kann mal versuchen einiges zu erwähnen - für alles bräuchte ich wohl Ewigkeiten xD --- Sebastian hat mit seiner Armee mittlerweile mehrere Institute angegriffen und dessen Bewohner entweder getötet oder zu Dunklen Nephilim gemacht. Alles beginnt damit, dass Emma Carstairs, die dann in der neuen Schattenjägerreihe The Dark Artifices die Hauptperson ist, zum Trainieren ins Los Angeles Institut geht (die Bewohner sind die Blackthorns, Helens sechs Geschwister und ihr Vater). An diesem Tag greift Sebastian das Institut in LA an. Während Emma und Helens Halbgeschwister es nach Idris schaffen, verwandelt Sebastian Andrew Blackthorn in einen dunklen Nephilim und nimmt Mark Blackthorn, Helens Bruder, mit zu den Feen, mit denen er ein Bündnis hat. Dort tritt Mark der Wilden Jagd bei, weil ihm erzählt eurde, dass seine ganze Familie tot seie. Aufgrund von Sebastians Angriffen werden alle Schattenjäger nach Idris bestellt, da es dort sicherer ist und zudem finden mehrere Ratstreffen statt, da man nach einem Weg sucht die Dunklen Schattenjäger zu "retten". Sebastian lässt sich dadurch jedoch nicht beirren und brennt zur Warnung das Quartier der Praetor Lupus in NY nieder - dabei stirbt Jordan. Später - Bei der Adamant-Zitadelle (???) kommt es zu einem Kampf zwischen den Dunklen Schattenjägern und einigen Nephilim, darunter Jace und Clary. Als jedoch versucht wird Jace zu töten, lodert das Himmlische Feuer plötzlich durch ihn und umfängt auch Bruder Zachariah, der dadurch wieder ein normaler Schattenjäger wird - warum das denn? Spoiler zu Chroniken der Schattenjäger!!! - Einige Tage später entführt Sebastian Jocelyn, Luke, Magnus und Raphael nach Edom, sozusagen die Hölle, in der Hoffnung, dass Clary und Jace aufbrechen werden um diese zu retten. Obwohl er nun gegen den Rat ein Druckmittel hat - tötet er entweder Luke, Magnus oder Raphael, verlieren sie höchstwahrscheinlich das Bündnis zu der Schattenweltlergattung, die sie repräsentieren, will dieser ihm nicht Clary und Jace ausliefern. Jedoch machen die zwei sich dann doch gemeinsam mit Alec, Izzy und Simon auf den Weg nach Edom. Bevor sie bei Sebastian ankommen schafft Clary es das Himmlische Feuer in Jace in ihr Morgensternschwert zu bekommen. Kurz bevor die fünf ankommen, tötet Sebastian Raphael. Angekommen treffen Clary und Jace gleich auf Sebastian während Alec, Izzy und Simon Magnus und Luke befreien. Sebastian lässt noch Jocelyn herholen und damit wären alle versammelt, um Sebastians Angebot sich anzuhören - entscheidet Clary sich neben ihm Edom zu regieren, wird er die Verbindung zur Erde schließen und damit den Kontakt zu den Dunklen Nephilim verlieren, die gerade in Alicante gegen alle übrigen Schattenjäger kämpfen und wird auch einen der "Bewohner" Edoms nur töten, wenn Clary es befiehlt. Clary stimmt schließlich zu, jedoch mit dem Hintergedanken Sebastian mit ihrem Schwert, in dem sich das Himmlische Feuer befindet, zu erstechen. Das Himmlische Feuer verbrennt schließlich alles Böse in Sebastian und er ist für einen kurzen Moment, der Junge, der er eigentlich gewesen wäre, aber da zu wenig Gutes in ihm war stirbt er. Das einzige Problem ist nur, dass jetzt niemand mehr aus Edom herauskann, es sei jedoch ein höherer Dämon schickt sie wieder heraus. Deshalb ruft Magnus nach seinem Vater, Asmodeus und bittet ihn um Hilfe - Asmodeus erklärt sich bereit - jedoch nur wenn er Magnus seine Unsterblichkeit nehmen darf, was aber auch gleichzeitig seinen Tod bedeuten würde. Magnus will aber nicht sterben - und alle anderen wollen nicht, dass Magnus stirbt - erklärt sich Simon schließlich bereit seine Unsterblichkeit abzugeben, da wenn Simon dies tut, er einfach als Mensch weiterleben könnte, weil er erst seit etwa einem halbem Jahr unsterblich ist. Asmodeus gibt sich schließlich damit zufrieden, aber noch nicht ganz - er will, dass Simon all seine Erinnerungen an die Schattenwelt und damit auch an Clary, verliert. Obwohl die anderen damit auch nicht einverstanden sind, willigt Simon trotzdem ein - so schaffen es alle - außer Simon natürlich, der wieder ein ganz normales Mundie-Leben in New York führt, zurück nach Idris. Dort kehrt langsam der Frieden ein - soweit dies eben möglich ist. Der Epilog spielt etwa ein halbes Jahr später, am Tag von Jocelyns und Lukes Hochzeit. Clary trifft auf Simon und muss feststellen, dass er sich tatsächlich nicht an sie erinnern kann. Darauf wird Simon jedoch von Magnus und Izzy aufgesucht und Magnus bietet ihm an, einige seiner Erinnerungen wiederherzustellen und dass er ein Schattenjäger werden könnte. Auf der Hochzeitsfeier erinnert sich Simon schließlich daran, dass Clary seine beste Freundin war und dass er Izzy geküsst hat. Und eigentlich ist es wirklich ein totales Happy End - da alle glücklich zusammen sind :)